One life or two lives
by Adelina Suichi
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid has always been the quiet, no secret, innocent one, or so the team has thought, but Prentiss wasn't the only one with a big secret...how far would you go to save the ones you love? For Spencer, he'd give everything, but will the others let him, or will they all be too late?
1. Prologue

**Hello one and all! It's been a while! I know I said that I was coming out with a KLAINE spy story next, but I'm still working on it. It's actually a lot harder then I originally realized…anyway! I've been working on this story for a while (as you can tell, because it's supposed to be set after Prentiss 'come back from the dead'). I've written the majority of this story already, and I'm already half way done with chapter two. These chapters will be long, but not too long. Also, there will be quite a few OC's, but I do hope that doesn't stray you from this story! I have let others read it and said they loved it, and I'm hoping to get the same reaction from you all! Of course, as always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and so are lovely reviews, for if I do not get enough, this story will cease to exist! So enjoy! **

**PROLOGUE**

Year: 2000

"_Welcome to the team, Doctor."_

"_Please, just Spencer is fine, I-uh-I don't think being referred to as a doctor out in the field would be a good idea." Spencer looked down nervously as he shuffled on his feet in front of the elderly gentleman. _

_The gentleman laughed, "True, true, I'll give you that, Spencer." The gentleman held out his hand, "I'm Director Nick Jones, and you'll be reporting to me for your missions."_

_Spencer looked at the hand then looked at the man-he was fairly young for his position, but his dark green eyes, which were in contrast to his dark, flawless skin, held his true age from all he's seen in his years, as well as the slowly graying brown hair. Spencer took the man's hand, "N-nice to meet you, Sir, I've heard great things. I-uh-I'm a big fan." Spencer blushed slightly as he looked away, quickly dropping his hand._

_The Director laughed, "Well, thank you, and please, no 'sir' or 'Mr.' or even 'director', just call me Jones - Nick outside of work, if you like." He smiled as Spencer just silently nodded, keeping his head down. Jones clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder, causing the young doctor to jump and squeak. Spencer looked up at Jones, "C'mon, I'll introduce ya to your team, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet ya." Nick Jones led Spencer down the headquarters hallway, his hand still on his shoulder, and led the young man into what looked like a conference/ training room. There was a table on one side, with a corkboard and a TV, but the rest of the room was empty, save for a few pads on the ground and some dummies with bullet, knife, and what looked to be either kick or punch indents, possibly both. At the very back of the room were two tables laid with weapons, and some good distance in front of those tables were targets of every size, in various positions. _

_Spencer looked around the room in awe, not even noticing the other people in the room. The sound of something being unsheathed caught Spencer's attention, and without looking toward the sound, he moved slightly to his left, just barely dodging the knife thrown at him. He watched the knife hit a bulls-eye on the wall to Spencer's left. There was a whistle behind Spencer and he turned around to see a young man, though possibly a few years older then Spencer, leaning on his knee, which was propped up on a chair at the table by the TV. His short, bronze hair spiked up as his blue eyes looked at Spencer with admiration. "Damn! You were right, Jones, kid is good! Just needed to hear the knife to know where it was comin'!" The man chuckled and smiled, showing his white, sharp teeth. Jones just chuckled with the young man and leaned against the wall next to the door he and Spencer had just entered, knowing that the team would introduce themselves without meaning to do so._

_There was a groan and the other end of the table, and Spencer startled. He hadn't seen the black haired woman there before. She rolled her baby blue eyes, "Jack, calm down. For all you know the kid got lucky." _

"_Now, Adelina, don't go judging someone before you've witnessed their full potential." Informed a new voice as it came out from the shadows in the back of the room where the guns and targets were. Her short bronze hair coming over her shoulders and her grey eyes were looking at Spencer apologetically as she sat down at the other end of the table. _

"_No, no, no! Kirk is way better then Picard! How can they even compare!?"_

"_Kirk has nothing on Picard! Picard is far more intelligent then Kirk, plus he doesn't have some no good, emotionless half- Vulcan weighing him down!"_

_The three at the table groaned as two new voices came down the hallway toward the room. The young man, now known as Jack thanks to the black haired woman, Adelina, sat down in the chair he had been resting his foot on. "They're at it again! When will this ever stop! Damn!"_

"_What do you think Data is then!?"_

"_He's an android! He doesn't have a choice!"_

"_Neither does Spock!"_

_The two new voices entered the room. They were both young men, possible the same age as Jack, with matching short cropped hair and dark blue eyes, which were glaring daggers at each other. Their faces held similar features, but they were different in a sense of size-one was bigger then the other, bulkier, most likely due to all his muscles; while the other was thinner, he still had some muscles, but not as much as the man next to him._

_He opened his mouth to continue the argument but Spencer took a cautious step forward and spoke. "Ac-actually they're both equal in their many ways." He saw the tallest one about to argue, but Jones held up his hand to the two men and looked back at Spencer, smiling as he nodded for him to continue. Spencer hesitated, but another nod from Jones got him to continue. "Kirk a-and Picard both have their faults and their advantages. Kirk, while he was the first captain, is a bit cliché, he still has possibly the best leadership in the Star Trek saga, and he made a legend out of himself and his crew on the starship Enterprise. Although Picard did have to take on that legend, he did a tremendous job trying to keep it going. Picard had good leadership skill as well but he didn't express as much empathy on the show as Kirk did." Spencer had started staring down at his feet as the stares of everyone in the room bore into him. Once he was done, he looked up at the two new men and saw their eyes wide._

_Jones chuckled lightly and motioned from the two new men to Spencer, "Twins, meet Spencer, the new addition to the team, Spencer meet the twins." Spencer gave a small awkward wave as he shuffled on his feet, tucking a stray brown hair behind his ear._

_The two men looked at each other before they settled their eyes back on the awkward new kid. The smaller of the two walked over to Spencer and held out his hand, "Jake Saunders, older of the two of us."_

"_Just by __**two minutes**__!" Exclaimed the other as he came up beside his brother and held his out as well. "Dillan Saunders, the __**bigger **__of the two of us." He glared down at his brother as his brother glared up at him._

_Spencer looked between the two then looked at the others in the room, who were suppressing their laughs. He was about to shake their hands when the twins looked at him and asked him simultaneously, "Kirk or Picard?"_

_Spencer sputtered; hand stopping in mid transit on its way to Jake's hand. He looked between the twins again and shrank back a bit from the intense glares he was receiving. "I-uh-I don't really have a preference…?" he muttered, a bit unsure of how he should respond._

_There was a chuckle from behind the two threatening men, "Alright boys, don't scare him away, give him some space." Jones waved them away as running footsteps came toward the room._

_Everyone looked to the door expectantly. Spencer groaned, "Great, now wh-"_

_A lithe, young man came barreling through the door, his black hair sticking in different directions, his white bangs falling over the goggles he was wearing, which were hiding his eyes. He was breathing heavily and had a goofy smile on. Everyone just stared at him with raised eyebrows and before anyone could ask he held up a small metal contraption and his smile grew bigger, "I did it! I've finally perfected my Nitroglycerin bomb! It took me a few days but I got it!" Before he could continue, Jones coughed and when the new man looked at him, quite exasperatedly, Jones nodded to Spencer. _

"_Spencer, meet Harvey-"_

"_Harvey Nepp, nice-nice to meet you." Interrupted Harvey as he slowly approached Spencer, taking his goggles off to reveal his grey eyes, which were now staring intently at Spencer, making Spencer fidget from foot to foot. Harvey held out his hand and gave Spencer a 100-watt smile. Spencer took his hand and gave a small, shy smile back. "Very nice to meet you, Spencer." Harvey held Spencer's hand longer then would be considered appropriate and slowly let his hand fall into his jean pocket. He saw Spencer eye his bomb curiously and smiled, lifting it up so they could both look at it at eye level. "You like what you see?"_

_Spencer stared wide-eyed at Harvey and stuttered, "Wha-what? I-I wasn't-"_

_Harvey laughed and stopped Spencer, "I was talking about the bomb, but y'know," He stepped closer to Spencer, "I don't mind you looking elsewhere." _

"_Oh, Harvey, stop trying to hit on him, you're just scaring him!" Adelina interrupted, causing Harvey to glare back at her and the others to chuckle. _

_Jones lifted himself off the wall and went between Harvey and Adelina's glare-off, holding up his hands, "Alright you two, calm down, stop acting like children. Now, we're just missing one more person; has anyone seen-"_

"_What the __**hell **__is all the commotion about in here? I was trying to finish learning Latin when I here nothing but yells and screams coming from here and caused me to loose my concentration!" Exclaimed a new, angry voice. A young, blonde woman entered the room next, her forest green eyes looking around fiercely, trying to find the source of her annoyance. _

"_Sophia…" Jones sighed, dropping his hands. _

_Sophia's head whipped to Jones, "What the hell is this about, Jones? I like to study in __**quiet**__, like in a library, not a child care center." Her gaze met everyone's. _

_Jack sighed and put his feet on top of the table, "Calm your ass down, Soph, we were just greetin the new kid." He informed, rolling his eyes and messing with one of his throwing knives._

_Sophia glared at Jack, "I told you to never call me that, Yuuto." She seethed before turning back to Jones, "And what's this about a new kid? Don't we have enough children on this team?" This comment earned her glares and growls. _

_Jones sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sophia, settle down, we don't want to cause another battle incident." He turned to the side so Harvey was visible, but he was still blocking Spencer. "Spencer," Spencer came around Harvey cautiously, not wanting to feel the wrath of the angry woman, "Spencer, this is Sophia Newman, our senior agent on this team. She was the first one on this team and has the most experience."_

_Spencer nodded to Sophia and held out his slightly shaking hand to her, "Hi, n-nice to meet you."_

_Sophia just glared at Spencer and his hand before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and stalking out, "Yeah, whatever, just don't get in my way and we won't have a problem." She called back as she left the room. _

_Spencer stared dumbfounded at the door, and before he could stop himself, he spoke what was on his and possibly everyone else's mind, "Wow, she's a bitch." He quickly realized what he had said and clamped his hands over his mouth and looked around at the others wide eyes. "I-I didn't mean-I-I mean-"_

_Everyone was silent until they all burst out laughing and Spencer felt a hand clamped onto his shoulder and looked up to see Harvey smiling down at him, laughter filling his eyes, "No, no, it's-it's fine," He chuckled and moved his hand so his arm was around Spencer's shoulders, pulling him closer, "We all think it!" He laughed. _

_Dillan came forward and clapped him on the arm, causing Spencer to fall further into Harvey's arm, which he was quite surprising fine with, "Don't worry, Spencie, we won't tell her." He winked._

"_Mainly 'cause she already knows." Jake commented with a wink of his own._

_Jones chuckled but tried to cover it up as a cough, because he couldn't be caught insulting one of his associates, never! "Anyway, yes, that was Sophia, the leader of this team. And, before you ask, yes, she has always been that way, no one knows why and we hope that soon she'll grow out of it."_

"_We've been hoping for that for four years, and still nothin'." Adelina commented._

_Jones rolled his eyes and looked back at Spencer, "So, Spencer, seeing as you were just thrown in here without an actual introduction, let's start again. Team." He stood back and motioned for the team to introduce themselves. _

_The team stood in front of Spencer and around the table. Jack stood up and waved at him, "Jack Yuuto, weapons expert on the team. I can tell you anything you need to know 'bout any weapon from 'round the world, and can help make any weapon ya want." He informed, his southern drawl more prominent then it had been in the beginning, or Spencer just hadn't noticed it. _

"_Adelina Suichi," Adelina said, leaning sideways on the table, "I'm basically the chameleon on the team. I can change and/or disappear into anyone. You want to become someone else, come to me." She winked._

_The bronzed haired girl rolled her eyes before pulling out an all white teeth smile on Spencer, her brown/red eyes dancing with happiness, "Je suis Serena Carême, je suis le spécialiste linguistique sur l'équipe." (I'm Serena Lent, I'm the linguistic specialist on the team.)_

_Spencer smiled at her, having learned French in high school out of boredom, "Hey! Je peux parler français aussi! J'ai appris quand j'étais au lycée quand j'avais 12 ans!" (Hey! I can speak French too! I taught myself when I was in high school when I was 12!) _

_Serena's smile grew bigger, "C'est incroyable! Vous étiez 12 lorsque vous étiez à l'école secondaire et tu as enseigné vous français aussi! C'est donc-" (That's amazing! You were 12 when you were in high school and you taught yourself French too?! That's so)_

_Jones coughed, "Uh, guys." He glared at the two and they shied away._

"_Désolé." (sorry) they said in unison, looking at each other and smiling._

_Jones rolled his eyes and gestured at the twins for them to introduce themselves. They both smiled and stepped forward. "I'm Dillan Saunders," the taller of the two said,_

"_And I'm Jake Saunders," the smaller one waved._

"_I'm basically the muscle of the group here. I know various martial arts styles, but I'm also stealthy. I've been teaching these guys for the past months." Dillan smirked. _

_Jake rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm the techy in the group. Give me a computer and watch me do my magic. I can do whatever you please, find whatever, and put whatever on the web." He smiled confidently. _

"_Well, __**I**__," the black and white haired young man stepped forward, placing a hand upon his chest, "Am Harvey Nepp. If you haven't figured out already from my earlier outburst, I am the bomb expert here. I'm almost as good as MacGyver." He winked at Spencer, making the kid blush and look down at the floor with interest. _

_When the room went silent, Spencer looked up to see everyone staring at him and realized that it was his turn to introduce himself. He took a deep breath, "I-I'm Spencer James. I-I don't really have an expertise except maybe knowledge. I have an IQ of 180, I can read 20,000 words per minute, a-and I have a couple PhD's working on more and one BA." He looked around at the group and noticed their shocked expressions, even Jones, who had read Spencer's file numerous times. Spencer cleared his throat nervously, "I-I also have and eidetic memory, meaning I can remember and register anything I read and learn." _

_Everyone just blinked and stared for a few moments, and before Spencer could say something demeaning to himself, smiles broke out on their faces and Harvey came forward and draped and arm over his shoulders. "This is great! Another genius we can talk to, Jake!" He laughed good-naturedly. _

_Jake smiled brightly and fist pumped the air, "Yes! Now we don't have to dumb down our language!"_

_Everyone started talking animatedly with each other and Spencer just watched as they all just interacted with each other as if they were a family. Family. Something Spencer has never really been familiar with. _

_Spencer felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up into Harvey's silver eyes. "You okay? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Harvey asked quickly as he began to remove his arm from around Spencer's shoulders._

_Spencer quickly grabbed Harvey's arm and kept it in place. Shaking his head, he spoke softly, "No, no, it's-it's not that. I-it's just that, I've never-I've never had something like this before." Spencer looked at the others, who were now playfully picking on Jake. _

_Harvey looked at him confusingly, "Had what? A team?"_

_Spencer shook his head and looked back up at Harvey, eyes slightly glassy from unshed tears, "A family." That stopped everyone in the room. They all looked at each other before smiling and charging at Spencer and Harvey. _

_Spencer and Harvey looked at the others when they heard footsteps and didn't have enough time to move out of the way as the rest of the team tackled them. Spencer and Harvey let out very girlish squeaks as they landed on the floor with the rest of the team on top of them, Jones watching from the background. Spencer groaned but looked at the team, whose faces were all smooshed together and looking at Spencer happily, "Welcome to the family, Spencer!" They exclaimed, laughing. _

~.~.~

**Well? Well!? What'd ya think! Please tell me, because like I said, no review = no story. Constructive criticism does help, but it also helps if you tell me you liked it enough to continue. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, well, didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked…did get a few, along with a few follows and some favorites…c'mon people! Wakey wakey! I know the season just ended but this could help with the time in between!**

**Ok…I know I might lose some people with this, but please just try it! There is slash…I know, I kinda hinted at our Spence's sexuality in the prologue, but yes, there is slash. Please, if you do not like it, that is fine! I am not forcing you to do anything, so don't come whining and stuff to me, I'm just writing my ideas as we all do, that is what this site is for. So give it a try if you want, please, I actually really want to know what you think about my writing! Please! **

**Alright…well, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Look, you're supposed to keep an eye on her, not me. I've been busy, with my own life now, I'm not-" He was cut off by a fast talking on the other end.

Hotch turned in his bed as the voice started up again.

"What?!" It almost yelled but quickly quieted down. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? You mean she escaped?"

More talking on the other end, "No, you need to find her. Now. I can handle my end here. I-I know, don't worry. Just-just yeah, yeah you too, Jake, bye."

Dr. Spencer Reid sighed as he closed his phone and trudged back to bed.

"Who was that?" Asked Aaron Hotchner from their king bed.

Spencer slid into the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand, and curled up against his three-year long lover. He shook his head against Aaron's chest, "It was nothing, just go back to sleep."

Aaron yawned and snaked his arms around Spencer's slim waist and pulled him closer, "It sounded important…" Aaron drawled.

Reid hummed and just stared forward, tracing every scar on his lover's abdomen. The rhythm of his tracing and the steady heartbeat of Aaron's heart started to lull him to sleep, though his nerves were wired with the news he just received. _This can't be happening to me…not now…she'll take everything from me…Aaron…_Spencer stopped tracing and hugged Aaron close, taking in his scent. "I love you." He mumbled into Aaron's chest.

Aaron nestled down and kissed the top of Spencer's head, "Love you too…" he hummed in response.

~.~.~

_Lying is easy, especially when it's for a job. The lies always slip off your tongue so easily it's sometimes scary, but those are the lies that are believable. But the lies you tell to ones close to you, to ones you love are always the hardest. The fear of being caught in one of those lies, the fear of one of those lies coming to life and haunting those around you, and the fear of one of those lies that you use to cover a secret, being revealed coming out and hurting those close to you. That is my fear. I understand why Prentiss did what she did, for I am in the same position. I have a past, a past which I prefer to keep hidden, but that's useless now. I understand why Hotch and JJ lied to cover for Prentiss; it was to save us, her family, from her past. My past is no different. I lie to cover my mistakes, to shield my team, my family, from my past-my old life. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, and my old life is coming back to haunt me and my family. Though, that's not the whole truth. My name, my true name is Dr. Spencer James, and my life has just gotten far more complicated then it has ever been before because, right now, me and several other people are being hunted down by someone whom we believed to be securely locked away in Siberia. That someone used to be one of us-that someone is the best of all of us, who knows everyone of us and our tacts-that someone is coming after me because I threw that person away for betraying us. Now, that person is out for blood, and won't stop till they get it. I am so screwed!_

~.~.~

Spencer Reid rubbed his eyes as he headed to the elevator alone. Aaron Hotchner, his lover and unit chief, had left early this morning for an early morning meeting with Strauss. Reid yawned as he pressed the up arrow for the elevator.

"Hey, mornin', Pretty Boy!" Derek Morgan exclaimed from behind Reid, causing him to jump and give a small squeak. Morgan laughed and clapped Reid on the shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that." Reid just nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. Morgan looked down at his young friend and saw the circles under his eyes were darker then normal and there was more tension in his slumped shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Reid looked up at Morgan, "Hm?"

Morgan quirked an eyebrow, "You okay? You don't look too good."

Reid just shrugged and looked forward again, "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothings wrong."

Morgan narrowed his eyes, then interpreted the quick dismissive response as something else and smirked, "Oh! I see!"

Reid looked back up at Morgan, confused. "What?"

The elevator doors opened and they started walking toward the bullpen. Morgan leaned down and whispered in Reid's ear, "Hotch kept you up all night, didn't he?" He smirked as he saw the light blush appear on the young doctor's face. Morgan stood up straight and barked a laugh.

Spencer rolled his eyes and glared at Morgan, "At least I can have a stable relationship." He bit back.

Prentiss snorted a chuckle as she tried to continue her work, "Morgan? In a relationship period is just funny and hard to imagine."

"Did I just hear something about Morgan being in a _stable _relationship? That can't be!" JJ announced herself as she walked in from the break room.

"It's not." Rossi said as he entered the BAU with a coffee cup in his hand.

Morgan glared at all of them as they started laughing, "Alright, alright, how bout we get back to work, huh?" He said as he passed all of them and headed toward his office.

"You do work now?" he heard Reid quip.

Morgan turned around and glared and Reid, who was now sticking his nose into a file, trying to hide a ghost of a smile. Morgan just rolled his eyes and continued to his office.

Five hours of nonstop paperwork went by, and nothing truly exciting happened. A few jokes thrown around and some teasing, causing blushes and spilled coffee, but nothing truly out of the ordinary. Morgan came out of his office at one point to tell them that he had had a stable relationship once, which caused some laughter and teasing about how that was in middle school. He then tried to avert the conversation to the new Chinese restaurant down the road and how they should go there for lunch, which is where they were now-lunch.

The team was getting ready to go out, with the exception of Hotch and Rossi, who were held up in their office, when Reid felt his phone vibrate. Reid narrowed his eyes at his pants pocket, getting a feeling that whoever it was, they didn't have any good news. He took out his phone and his eyes widened-it was a text message, from someone he hoped wouldn't contact him this early. Reid eyed his phone wearily before opening and looking at the simple message:

_Need to meet. NOW_

_-HN_

Reid's eyes narrowed and his heart sped up, blood was pumping so loudly in his ears that he didn't hear Morgan approach him, nor did he hear him call his name until Morgan placed a firm hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid started and quickly turned toward Morgan with wide eyes. Morgan chuckled a bit before looking at Reid's fearful eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Reid numbly nodded as he placed his phone back in his pocket and started gathering his things. "Y-yeah. You just scared me is all."

Morgan saw the tenseness in Reid's shoulders and the stiff movements as Reid moved about. "Reid, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Reid sighed as he stopped his movements. _I really wish I could, Morgan, I really wish I could. It'd be a hell of a lot easier. _Reid nodded and continued to put his belongings in his bag. "It's-it's my mother," Reid lied, "She isn't taking her medication again." He muttered. _Please don't ask more, I don't know if I can keep this up. _

Morgan's eyes softened and he placed his hand back on Reid's shoulder, giving it a firm, comforting squeeze, "I'm sorry, man. Well, hey, how 'bout you take your mind off of it and come with us to lunch." Morgan suggested.

Reid sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "I-thanks, but I-"

"Reid?"

Reid and Morgan looked up the stairs to see Hotch standing just outside of his office. "Yeah-" Reid cleared his throat, "Yes?"

"Can I see you for a minute?" Hotch asked as he nodded toward his office.

Reid nodded, "Y-yeah, I'll be up there in a minute." He turned back to Morgan, who had an eyebrow raised and was looking up at Hotch as the unit chief went back into his office, leaving the door open for Reid.

Morgan looked back at Reid and gave a small smile, "Guess that's a no on the lunch then?"

Reid gave a dry chuckle, "Yeah, guess so. Sorry."

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, it's fine, just, come talk to me if you need it, alright, Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased as he ruffled Reid's hair and left.

Reid smiled a little as he watched the rest of his team leave and talk animatedly amongst each other, not even showing how horrible their jobs really are on the outside, keeping it all to themselves. Reid sighed as he let his smile fall and he headed up to Hotch's office, but as he reached the door he felt his pocket vibrate again. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it with trepidation:

_NOW._

_-HN_

Reid sighed and hurriedly typed a message back:

_Hold. Where?_

_-SJ_

"Reid?" Hotch called from inside his office.

Reid quickly put his phone back into his pocket and went inside Hotch's office, spotting Hotch sitting at his desk per usual, and was looking worriedly at Reid. "You, uh, wanted to see me?"

Hotch got up from his desk and walked over to the door to close it before walking back over to Reid and putting his hands on Reid's shoulders, pulling the young genius closer before having their lips meet in a tender, sweet kiss.

Reid immediately felt most of his tension seep away as he melted in Hotch's touch, moving his hands to rest on Hotch's hips and pulling him even closer so their bodies were flushed against each other. Reid whimpered as Hotch pulled away, but stayed close to each other, and Hotch chuckled. Reid looked up at Hotch, "What was that for?"

Hotch shrugged, "For being you." Reid quirked an eyebrow and Hotch sighed. "Ever since you got that call earlier this morning you've been tense, distant, and jumpy," Reid gave Hotch a look and Hotch smiled, "More then usual. Is everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

_More then you know._ Reid thought as he sighed and remembered the lie he told Morgan, easily slipping it off his tongue again, "It's just my mother again. She's refusing medication." He looked down in shame, not liking how easy it was to lie to his boss, his _lover_, it wasn't right. _It shouldn't be this easy._ Reid felt Hotch squeeze his shoulders and looked up into those dark, caring, loving eyes, making Reid almost want to break down and tell him everything.

"Do you want to go out to lunch and talk about it there? That way we can get out of this work environment and just be ourselves." Hotch asked.

Reid smiled slightly and wound his arms around Hotch's waist and buried his face in his lover's shoulder, shaking his head slightly. "No, it's fine. Plus, Morgan asked me to go to lunch with them; I think they're downstairs waiting. Sorry." He lied.

Hotch nodded in understanding as he hugged Spencer tightly. "It's fine. We still have tonight. Jack's staying over at a friend's house so we have the house all to ourselves." Hotch informed huskily into Reid's ear causing a shiver to go down the young agent's spine.

Spencer leaned back a bit and looked into Aaron's partially lust glazed eyes, "Oh really? Well then, we have all night to _talk_, don't we?" He replied, hoping to divert the conversation to something less complicated. Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron quickly and looked at the clock on the desk. He needed to go. He leaned away from the kiss and smiled, "I better go, Morgan's probably waiting for me, and you know how impatient he can be." He winked and tried to get out of Hotch's grasp but it just tightened.

"He's not the only one." Growled Hotch.

Reid just chuckled and kissed Hotch lightly on the lips before weaving his way out of the possessive grasp. "I'll see you later." He winked again and strode out of the office and to his desk to grab his bag and jacket. As he was heading down the stairs he felt his phone vibrate again and he took it out immediately:

_Diner. South your local._

_-HN_

Reid put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his things and went to the elevators, fingering the keys in his pocket. _Sorry, Aaron, I'm going to need to borrow your car for a little bit. _

~.~.~

**Alright, there was the first, legit chapter. Reviews are more than welcome, so is constructive criticism! So, please, do it! Otherwise this story WILL NOT be continued! Alright, I guess till next time…? **


End file.
